Pokemon Emerald: Portal To Adventure
by PKMN Trainer Finnpines
Summary: My first fanfic! Brandon,(My OC,who just happens to be me!) is hoping for a fun night of playing his game-boy. But he gets more then he bargains for when he somehow, gets pulled into its world? How will he escape? Will he meet new friends, and explore the world of Pokemon? Read to find out! Contains minor OC x May. Maybe.
1. Chapter 1

**POKEMON EMERALD: PORTAL TO ADVENTURE**

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for checking out my first ever fanfiction! The character in this story, is, well, me! I always wanted to do this, and so heres my attempt. Feel free to review however you want. All criticism is welcome. Now, without further ado, my first fic! **  
**Note: The beginning of this fic takes place in our world.**

Brandon woke up with a yawn. Another great nap. He glanced outside.

"Great, still raining" he muttered to himself.

Dragging himself up stairs, he flopped onto the bed.

"What to do, what to do..." he thought, lazy looking around his room.

His eyes landed on a familiar baby blue device. Grabbing it, he opened it, and switched it on. A small "Da-ding" came on screen with a simple logo. Gameboy, it read. The screen then immediately turned off.

"_Whaa. ..? Oh... its dead._"

Rummaging around for a bit, he found its charger. He popped it into the socket, hooked it up, and flipped it back on. Again, the logo, then, some cheery music started up. The words, '**Pokemon : Emerald**' appeared. He clicked start. Hearing a rumble of thunder outside, he took a glance out the window. Seeing it pouring, he looked back at his device. He read the characters name.

Player : Brandon. Time : 8:32.42  
Pokedex : 89. Badges: 7

He smiled, thinking about his adventures in his favorite game. The challenges, the battles, the contests. He clicked start. He happily was about to explore it all.

But not in the way he thought.

For you see, at the exact moment he clicked start, lighting struck his house. The power went out, and he was plunged into darkness.

Brandon slowly opened his eyes.

"Ugh", he moaned, sitting up clutching his head.

He took a glance around. Still his room. He looked out the window. It was bright and sunny.

"_At least it stopped raining._"

He stood up, feeling dirty and muggy from sleeping in his clothes. He quickly changed, and put on his usual weekend attire. A blue and white truckers hat with a pine tree on it, just like Dipper's from Gravity Falls. (He had order it from amazon, since it was one of his favorite shows). He then pulled on a plain navy blue shirt, jeans, blue and grey sneakers, and a light blue windbreaker. He pulled his satchel full of books, old Lcd games, and other such things over his head.

He headed downstairs, to find his mother cooking eggs. He called out.

"Hey mom."

"Oh, morning Brandon."

He set his satchel around the chair and sat down. She set a plate of eggs in front of him. He hungrily gobbled them up, looking around his kitchen. Something felt off. He couldn't quite place it.

"So what do you have planned today?" His mother asked, interrupting his wonderings.

"Oh, nothing much, just thought id hang with friends around the neighborhood."

"Sounds like a good idea, since I needed to run some errands."

He stood up, and brought his plate to the sink. Washing it, Brandons thoughts began to wander once more.

"Why do I feel... different? Like... happier..." He realized he had been washing for awhile.

He finished it up, and dried and put it away in the cabinet. He went back to the chair, and swung the satchel around his shoulders.

"I'm headed out, bye mom!"

"Bye!" She called from the kitchen.

He went to the front door and opened it. Then  
he stopped. He had been right.  
Something was different.  
A sign across the yard, the yard usually covered with a long street and rows of other houses, stood alone. But even he could read it from where he stood, shocked.

WELCOME TO LITTLEROOT TOWN!  
THE HAPPIEST PLACE IN HOENN.

"What... happened..." Brandon muttered.

**A/N : Did you like my cliffhanger? Thanks for reading through chapter one of my first fic! More to come. Rate and follow this fic if you liked it! Thanks again! -PKMN Trainer FinnPines.**


	2. Chapter 2

**POKEMON EMERALD: PORTAL TO ADVENTURE**

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Hey again! Hope you like my story so far. But don't worry, this story's just getting started. But first things first. Updates. I have no idea of my update schedule. My internet is sporadic. So I hope, at the very, very least, one chapter per week. But I plan on releasing more chapters this week. At least, oh, about 4. And a quick shout out to Cloneblazer12 for giving me a tip on dialogue! Anyway, thanks for sticking around for chapter 2! On to the story!**

"What... happened..." Brandon muttered.

He rubbed his eyes, trying to make sense of the world around him.

"This has to be a dream, right?"

He tried to pinch himself, excepting the comfort of his bed instantly. instead, he felt pain.

"Ow! Ok so.. Not a dream.. Or maybe that's what my dream wants me to think.. Or.. Oh... Ugh.." He plopped onto the ground outside his door.

"So.. if this is the world of Pokémon.. in the Hoenn region.. that means.. Pokémon are real here! And the gyms! And everything else too! I need to check this out!" He quickly leaped up and started sprinting to the nearest signpost. He examined at it and quickly read through the directions.

"Ok..so.. route 101 that way," He said, glancing to the left, "and Professor Birch's lab is that way. well, if I know anything about the world of Pokémon, I need a Starter!"

As he headed down the path, he started to gaze around him. He saw Wingulls flying overhead, and he could faintly hear the sounds of Poochyenas playing far away. He saw a Zigzagoon dart into someone's window. Suddenly, he heard the sounds of footsteps behind him. before he could turn around, he was tackled from behind in a bear hug.

"Hey Brandon! Where you headed?"

He had no idea who the person laying on top of him was, but he heard a female voice, so it must be a girl. She climbed off him and he rolled around.

Standing above him, was a girl in a red jacket, and red bandana. She had a small yellow fanny pack on and hair that looked like an upside down V. But Brandon didn't care about that at the moment. He only wanted to know who she was.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" He shouted, standing up.

She laughed and said "Bet you weren't expecting that!"

"Why the heck did you tackle me?!"

The stranger looked confused, "Wait, what? Brandon, why are you getting so angry?"

"Well, first off, I'd except anyone to be angry if random strangers attacked them, and two, how do you know my name?!"

The girls eyes suddenly light up and she smirked, "Oh, very funny Brandon. Make fun of May by making her think you don't know her. Ha. You're hilarious"

The name didn't even register a single thought in his mind. "I seriously have no idea who you are. I'm not joking around."

She rolled her eyes, "Great acting. Here, let me jog your memory. Remember when we were little, and we hung out next to the pond? We would always toss rocks and have contests to see who could get the biggest splash?"

He slowly shook his head.

She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, "Really? That's believable."

"I have no memories of you whatsoever. I don't even remember anyone but my mom."

She narrowed her eyes "Seriously Brandon, knock it off."

"I'm not messing around. I. Don't. Know you."

She blew her hair out of her face, an angry looking staying firmly planted on her face. "You know what, fine. Let's go see The Professor and see what he can do about you little 'Memory problem'" uncrossing her arms to make quotation marks in the air. She grabbed Brandon's wrist and started to drag him towards the professor's lab

**A/N: Hi again! thanks for reading through chapter two. I know so far they've been short, but I've already started on chapter three, and its much, much longer. Remember, please review if you want! And tell me what you thought of my May! - PKMN Trainer FinnPines**


	3. Chapter 3

**POKEMON EMERALD: PORTAL TO ADVENTURE**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter 3! So first off, in response to dark,boxer's questions, here's my answers. 1. Your absolutely right. She was in Emerald. I just felt, if he were to recognize her, it would be harder for me to create their friendship. That's all. and 2. Yeah, I know. I kinda dropped the ball on that. But,I just sort of asked myself what I would do if I were somehow dumped into the world of Pokemon. I'd probably just roll with it. But don't worry, he still trying to get back. Oh! I feel like I should explain. There was, an alternate version of Brandon living in this world. That's why May knows him. Sorry if that was a little unclear. Anyway, here's the story.**

"_Stupid Brandon_" May thought to herself,"_trying to scare me by pretending not to know me_."

She glanced behind her. He did truthfully seem a bit lost.

Brandon glanced at this girl, "May" apparently, that was dragging him towards a white building in the distance.

They approached the building, and May again looked behind at Brandon. He seemed deep in thought. She interrupted him by saying

"Hey, we're here. You coming back to earth?"

"What? Oh. We're here."

The professor was fiddling with some sort of device when he heard the doors swing open. He glanced over to see the two teens.

"Oh, hello May and Brandon! Nice of you to drop by!"

May dragged Brandon right in front of Birch  
"This guy, apparently 'forgot'", again, making the air marks, "everyone from his memories except his mom."

Birch smiled and chuckled softly "Is that so? Well, come here Brandon, and put your hand on this box."

Brandon sighed."_I might as well.._" so he walked over to the box and put his hand where indicated.

"Now, this is a super high tech device that measures brain waves to detect jumps in memories" Birch stated. Of course, really it was a lie detector, but he wasn't going to say that. Far less impressive.

"I'm going to ask you a series of questions, and you need to answer truthfully, otherwise we wont get good data. Alright?"

"Fine..." he mumbled.

"First question. Do you know where you are?"

"Yes."

A green light lit up on Birch's side. He wrote it down on a clipboard.

"Next, do you know who May is?"

"No."

Another green light. The professor's brow lifted.

"Interesting"

May sadly lowered her gaze to stare at the floor.

"_He doesn't know me?_", she thought, "_What's going on? Will he ever remember me?_"

She thought sadly about all their fun and exciting memories growing up. Only her memories now.

"Can we help him?" She asked, interrupting Birch's next question.

"Well,", he said, rubbing his head, "I'm not sure.. maybe."

Brandon stopped him before he continued the thought "Well, I don't need memories, I need to get back to my world."

They both looked at him like he had spoken Russian. He explained his tale, about the world he lived in, and how he arrived in this one. At the end of his tale, the both glanced at each other.

"Well, It does sound believable, what with the memory loss and all... Ill have to run a few more tests, if you don't mind Brandon."

"I'm fine with that." He nodded

"May, you should go get some objects from your room. They might trigger his memories. That way, he'll have two sets of childhoods."

She nodded and ran out the door. She headed towards her house. Opening the door, she sprinted upstairs. May glanced around her room, thinking of what to give him. She slid her eyes to the dresser, and they landed on a wood carving he had bought her of her favorite Pokemon, a Torchic. She walked over and picked it up. She looked it over once more, and sprinted out the door.

She opened the door to the lab and held up the carving "I've got something!" She yelled.

And then she couldn't believe what she saw.

**A/N: Dun dun duuuunnn! What did she see? You'll have to wait! Please review if you want, it really boosts my confidence. Anyway, thanks again! -PKMN Trainer FinnPines **


	4. Chapter 4

**POKEMON EMERALD : PORTAL TO ADVENTURE**

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Hello there! You've stuck with me till chapter 4! Thank you! So, a bit of news. Yes, this is more based off the game, but with anime length walking distances, so there will be Poochyenas with Prof. Birch.(Looking at you, Ydream08. You just gotta wait a bit.) So anyway, here's the story!**

May was shocked.

Brandon was playing with a Mudkip. And he didn't seem to be pretending to like it either.

"Brandon! You're actually hanging around a Pokemon without freaking out!" She happily ran over and hugged him, saying "I'm proud of you!"

"Uhh... I still don't remember you... so.. why are you proud of me?"

"Oh.. yeah.. I forgot for a second..", she looked down sadly, but continued "basically, when we were younger, you got attacked by a Wingull for throwing rocks at it. You were scared to death of Pokemon for quite awhile. So you just sorta avoided them."

Brandon looked at the Mudkip. He really liked this Mudkip. "Why was I even throwing rocks at it in the first place?"

"Oh.. well.. you see, you were trying to blow off some steam, because-" But she was soon interrupted by Professor Birch as he ran over to them saying "I've got something kids!"

"Well, what is it?" Brandon asked.

"Well, before I tell you, May, do you have the item?" She wiggled it in the air, before returning it into her fanny pack.

"Great, you're going to need it. Ok, so, sadly, as much as I like, I can't bring his memories back. But! I think, we can send you back to your world."

With this, Brandon looked up and said "Really?! How?! Please, tell us!" Birch chuckled, and handed them a book. 'Legends of Hoenn' it read on its side.

"Flip to the bookmark and read what I've highlighted. It'll explain it better."

They flipped open the book to the bookmarked page, and began to read.

"_Some say there are different dimensions. There is rumored to be a place, where, if true feelings are present, and something meaningful is presented, a portal to the world of the users choice is opened. This place is rumored to be somewhere near Lavaridge town. This has not been confirmed however._"

They finished reading and looked up at the Professor. He was smiling and handed them each a Pokeball. They looked at him with questioning stares.

Seeming to understand their confusion, he said "Your going to need Pokemon if your going to head all the way to Lavaridge town."

"What?!" They both shouted in confusion. Brandon spoke again first.

"What are you saying? Your giving us Pokemon to go there?" He nodded. "But why?"

"Well, if what you say is true, you need to get back to your world. People would miss you. And I just assumed May would want to come with as well. Not to your world, but to accompany you."

She nodded. "Well, then its settled. You both will head out to Lavaridge town." They thanked him and headed out.

"Tell your moms. Oh! And call me if you make it there!"

They both waved and kept walking.

"So.. what Pokemon did Birch give us?" Brandon shrugged. "Only one way to find out!" And tossed the ball right into the air. A red light shined onto the floor in a unformed shape, before forming into a Mudkip.

"Sweet! A Mudkip!" Brandon reached down to pat Mudkip, before looking at May and asking "What'd you get?"

In response she threw her Pokeball into the air and it opened in a red glow. A Torchic appeared. She leaned down and picked it up, to have it yell out a happy "Torchic!" She laughed. Brandon returned his Mudkip, and may did the same to her Torchic.

"So... Your ok with coming on this journey?" asked Brandon.

"Sure. I've always wanted to explore more of the world then just here and Oldale town. So it'll be fun." She smiled.

He smiled back, but it turned into a frown. "Well.. you'll have to walk back by yourself.. and.. I don't even know if Mudkip could come into my world.. plus, what even happened to your Brandon?"

She looked at him "Well, honestly, your just like him, so, its like he.. i mean you, never left. and if your sad about me walking back, then well have to make the best of the journey then, huh? Like they always say, "Its not the destination, its the journey'"

"Yeah.. well.. this is the split," Glancing at the signs, she saw they were headed diffrent ways, "See you tommorow then?"

They both turned towards each other, and awkwardly said goodbye. They agreed to meet each other tomorrow by the exit of the town. May suddenly hugged him and ran off. Brandon stood, a bit red, then turned and ran towards his house.

"_What was that? Why'd I get so embarrassed?_"

Brandon walked into his house. He had no idea what he was going to say to his mom. Was she really his mom? She seemed to act, well, exactly as she did in his world, so he just decided to accept her. He entered his room, trying to think of how he'd be able to leave. But it turns out, he didn't have to. Birch had apparently called his mom and told her that you were running an "errand" for him. So she had everything folded and ready to go on his bed.

"Thanks mom" he said as she handed him a small case of Pokemon treats and a map.

"You're welcome. I hope you have fun on your trip. Oh! That reminds me." She went out of the room for a moment and handed him a small cloth bag.

He took it and looked at it quizzically.

"Whats this?" He questioned.

"Well, open it up, and you'll see."

He undid the small string, and reached inside. He felt something small and triangular. He grasped it, and pulled it out.

**A/N: What could this object be? Whats its meaning? Find out next time! Sorry this one was short. Chapter 5 is taking awhile, and I wanted to get this out before I forgot. Please, follow and review if you liked it! -PKMM Trainer FinnPines**


	5. Chapter 5

** POKEMON EMERALD : PORTAL TO ADVENTURE**

** Chapter 5**

** A/N: Hello there. I hope you've been enjoying my story so far. I know. ive enjoyed writing it. Anyway, not much to say, so here's chapter 5.**

Brandon reached inside and pulled out the object. It was a thin triangle pendant with a infinity symbol on it.

"Whats this?" He asked.

"Well, your father gave it to me when we were younger. He said it was his sign of his never ending love. He gave it to me when were kids. About your age. I thought now would be a good time, since you were going on a journey with a special someone." She winked on her last sentence.

"What? Special someone? What are you talking about?"

His mom laughed "You'll see. You better get to bed. Its getting pretty late, and your leaving tomorrow."

"Ok mom. Good night."

"Good night" she headed out.

Brandon slipped into his covers and flicked off the light. Fiddling with thhe pendant in his hands, he commented. "Wonder what she was talking about.." He put it on his desk and slipped into sleep.

-

May woke up and sat up in bed. She yawned, and turned to look at her clock. 10:00 it read.

"Mom must have let me sleep in." She rolled out of bed and glanced at her Torchic, who was sleeping peacefully on the pillow she had put on the floor. Waking over to her mirror, she noticed her mom had left a note taped to it. She pulled it off and opened it up.

"Morning May! Sorry if I'm not here to say goodbye. Your Brother had his hands a bit full at the gym, and he needed a helper. You know his hes a bit bad with the money things. I made you breakfast, it should be on the counter. Warm it up if you need to. Hopefully ill be home quick enough to send you off. Love you!"

She put the note on her dresser, and grabbed a suitcase. She quickly packed and got dressed, and returned Torchic to its Pokeball. Running down the stairs, she headed into the kitchen.

"Awesome! I love pancakes!"

She slapped them in the microwave and set it to high, its hum a background noise as she finished getting everything ready for her trip.

"What's going to happen when we get there? Will this portal thing even exist?" Her musing interrupted by the beep of the microwave.

She grabbed her plate and the copy of 'Legends of Hoenn' that Dad had let her keep, and flipped to the page he had shown them.

"Some say there are different dimensions. There is rumored to be a place, where, if true feelings are present, and something meaningful is presented, a portal to the world of the users choice is opened. This place is rumored to be somewhere near Lavaridge town. This has not been confirmed however."

She reread the part about feelings and something meaningful being presented.

"What does that mean? True feelings? I guess the meaningful something could be an object. Maybe that's why he wanted me to get something. She took out her carving and looked at it again. It really wasn't that great of a carving, truth be told, but it still meant a lot to her. She leaned slightly back in her chair, and remembered that day.

-  
Holding her small Polaroid camera and laughing at Brandon's joke about the price of popcorn, she was enjoying herself at the carnival. She took a quick picture of him making a funny face and they watched in anticipation as it ejected itself and came into focus. They burst out laughing when it did show up.

Brandon was the first to recover, pointing at a small stand for ring toss, "Hey, wanna try our luck?"

"Sure, its worth a shot."

They walked up and May lazily passed her eyes over the prizes. They finally settled on a small homemade carving of a Torchic.

"Oh oh! Look at that", she pointed at it, attracting Brandon's attention, "its my favorite Pokemon!"

"Well, the. We'll just have to win it then, wont we?" He looked at the attendant, "what do we do to win that Torchic?"

"Get 1 ring on each bottle."

He grinned and looked at May, "See? Easy." He put the money on the table, and grabbed the rings from the attendant.

He easily threw the rings onto the first two bottles, them being no less then about 2 feet away. The last bottle however, was about 5 feet away, on a angle. Brandon muttered "Better make this one count." And carefully aimed towards it, and threw. It flew in the air towards the bottle, and just barely managed to go over it. "Dangit!" Brandon, frustrated, grunted.

"Another round." He said, placing more money on the counter.

"You don't need to do that," May commented.

"True, but I want to." May rolled her eyes.

Needless to say, he spent quite a lot of money.

Brandon slowly placed his last dollar on the counter, and took the rings. Like all the other times, he got the first to easily. He slowly breathed. Staring that last bottle down like a charging Tauros.

"And a one and a two and a three" he threw the ring. Time seemed to slow down, as it agonizingly got closer and closer to the bottle. Sliding on top, Brandon let out a cheer, and happily took the carving, before handing it to May.

"See? What I tell you? Easy."

They both laughed, and headed away from the stand.

"Hello? May? Earth to May?"

She was brought back from her memory's, memory's she had to hold tightly to, because now only she had them, by her father waving his hand in front of her face.

"What? Oh, hi dad."

"You gonna finish that?" He asked, pointing to the pancakes.

"What do you think?" She responded with a grin.

Hey responded in mockingly raising his hands. "Alright, alright. Worth a shot."

As she munched on her (somewhat cold) pancakes, she noticed her dad running about, as if searching for something. He proved her theory by turning towards her and saying "Hey, have you seen my red pen?"

She responded by simply pointing to his lab coat, where a small red stain had formed in the pocket.

"Oh.. " he said, walking over, and looking at it. He reached in and grabbed the guilty offender. Picking up his clipboard, he scribbled something down, and then turned back towards his daughter.

" I gotta run back to the lab. Brandon's already waiting by the gates, I'm sure. I'll see you in a couple days. Love ya." He hugged her, then grabbing his coat, he ran out the door.

- - - - - -

Brandon was, in fact, waiting by the gates, idly playing with a stick. He heard footsteps approaching and glanced up to see May heading towards him. He stood up, calling out "Hey, you all ready?"

She nodded, "Yeah, how bout you?"

He grinned, spreading his arms, "Well, I was here first, if that answers your question."

She rolled her eyes. He might have lost his memory's, but he was still a little sarcastic.

They turned towards the gate, and looked back at the town. For one, it was her hometown. For another, it was his newly acquainted home. They both turned to look at each other, nodded, and started to walk.

(I was going to end this chapter here, but I had too many ideas, so, lucky you)

Heading down the path, they plodded along in awkward silence.

"Soooo..." May inquired, looking at him. "Any alternate universe versions of this gal?"

Brandon shrugged "Nope, not at all. I don't really have friends."

"Well lucky you, huh?", playfully elbowing him, "You just got your first best friend."

He laughed, " Yeah, I suppose I did."

"So..," he questioned, "What am I normally like?"

"Well, actually, exactly like you are. To me, your not really different."

"Really?"

"Yep"

"So what your saying is, I'm pretty much the same person here and in my world?"

"If your like this, then, yes."

He nodded, and they walked in silence for a bit.

"HEY! WAIT UP!"

They both stopped, and turned around to see the professor running towards them.

Yelling, Birch called out "Brandon's mom made you both lunch! Its peanut butter and jelly!"

He got closer, holding out the bags in his hands, but then, something unfortunate happened. He tripped, and fell right on top of the bags. He slowly got up, and noticed the sandwiches has been squashed onto his coat. Now, normally, this wouldn't be to big of a deal. Unless, however, a couple of hungry Pokemon live nearby.  
And they happened to be Poochyena.

They came out in a group of 3, running towards him. He started to run towards the kids, and they ran to him. They caught up, but the Pokemon were close behind.

"What's do we do?" May asked.

Brandon thought for a bit.

"Ive got it! Give me your coat please, professor."

He handed him the coat, and crumpled it up into a ball. He pulled back, and threw it.

The Pokemon immediately changed direction and headed towards it. They caught up to it, and ripped it up into shreds, eating :the parts cover in the splatter.

"My favorite coat.." he sadly sighed.

"Would you rather still be in it?" Brandon said, gesturing at it.

"Good point."

They stood there, awkwardly, untill the silence was broken by Birch saying "Well, I better head back. Bye."

"Bye dad."

"See ya professor"

He headed back towards the town, making a long radius around the 'Crime Scene'

Brandon and May stood and watched him go. They both turned towards each other, and burst out laughing.

After awhile, they managed to recover, and continued on the journey.

"We're almost to Oldale Town now. We can rest up there."

"Ok. So, what are we going to eat?"

"Well, I've only been here once before, but there was a pretty good pizza place. Wanna go there?"

Brandon nodded "Sounds like a good idea to me."

They had been walking for a good part of the day, when they finally saw the gates of the town. They looked towards each other, and nodded, May silently holding up 3 fingers, which began to count down. On zero, they took off, racing for the non-existent prize.

May, crossing the 'finish line' first, cheered and taunted him.

"Boom, I still got it. Slowpoke."

"Pssh, you were. Ahead of me. You got a head start."

"Whatever." She laughed.

They made their way into the Pokemon Center, and walked up to the nurse. "Hello, may I help you?"

"Yes, we would like 2 single bed rooms for the night. Only one night."

"Alright, I've put you in, here are your keys,? Handing them small keys, she continued"just head right down that hallway, you can't miss them."

"Thanks."

They headed down the hallway, unroll they each got to their rooms. Then they simply opened up the door, threw their stuff on the bed, and closed it.

Brandon asked "So, pizza place?"

"How did I know you'd say that?" May replied, chuckling a bit.

A/N: So, couple of things, again, thanks. What did you think of the chapter length? To long, to short, etc. I know I sorta focused on May thing's, and I want to know what you guys think. Anyway, please feel free to leave a review. -PKMN Trainer FinnPines.


End file.
